Everything happens for a reason
by clatoforeverx
Summary: Cato and Clove survived The Hunger games, along with Katniss&Peeta, Glimmer&Marvel and Thresh. Clove and Cato are happily married, but nobody is perfect, and everything happens for a reason. rated T, maybe a bit of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Clove's POV:

"Good morning beautiful," Cato says to me as I roll over "I love you."

"Good morning baby, I love you too." I say sleepily.

I was in the 74th Hunger Games, Me,Cato,Katniss,Marvel,Peeta,Glimmer and Thresh survived, the games stopped because Katniss became pregnant. Straight after me and Cato married, Snow kind of forced us, but we loved eachother regardless. I'm 16, Cato is 18, and I've never been more happy.

"Where you going babe, stay." Cato smirks, trying to pull me back into bed, as I start to get out.

"I'm going to get food, ill be right back."

I walk down the stairs, and see my house kind of messed up after last night. I start to clean up.

"Clove! You said you wouldn't be long." Cato says coming down the stairs, in only his boxers. "I was waiting!"

"Not today babe." I say mischievously, he gives me his puppy dog look. "Tonight." His eyes light up, and he sits on the couch.

"I love you boo." He says to me, I love it when he calls me boo.

I start to walk out of the living room, into the kitchen. The phone rings, I look at Cato, but he has fell back asleep. I walk over to the phone and pick it up.

_"Hello?" I ask._

_"CC!" I hear someone say, and I immediately know its Finnick, he is basically like my big brother._

_"Finnick!" I scream down the phone, I haven't seen him since I got married last year, and I am so excited to hear from him._

"What the fuck!?" I hear Cato shout, I probably woke him up with my screaming. "Cato! Go back asleep babe."

I immediately hear snoring, so I lift the phone back to my ear.

_"Hadley?" I hear Finnick ask._

_"Yep, I woke him up. Again." I smirk._

_"Anyway, I've got a surprise for you." Finnick laughs "Open your door."_

I walk over to my door and open it. I see Finnick stood there, "Finn!" I scream and jump into his arms.

"Hey Clo! I told you I'd come back!" He smiles hugging me back.

"Odair." I hear Cato say stood behind me.

"Hadley."

They've never been on first name basis, they don't really like eachother. Cato is jealous of my relationship with Finn, but he is basically my big brother. He moved in with our family because of some incident. Since my parents were hardly ever around, he was there when Cato wasn't, he needs to understand that.

"I've missed you so much!" I say.

"Same CC, its been to long."

"Her name isn't Calloway anymore, its Hadley. So don't call her that." Cato folds his giant arms.

"I don't give a fuck Hadley, back off will ya." Finnick answers, Cato's eyes turn a piercing blue, you know by his eyes when he's angry.

"Cato, babe. Calm down, please." I say walking over to him.

"Finn?" I say, and give him a look as to say '_Go and wait in the other room please' _He understands and walks through the door.

"Clove?" He asks me. "Why is he here?"

"He is my big brother, that's why."

"Big brother!" He says practically spitting out the words, "Big brother my arse."

"How fucking dare you! Finnick has been there for me all my life! Don't even say that Cato!" I scream.

"Clove, how can you seriously think that prick gives a flying shit about us! He just wants me gone! And you know it!"

"Cato! He tried so hard with you, and all you did was push him away! So can you blame him!? You are both alike in so many ways, you just cannot see it!" I shout loudly.

Cato punches the wall repeatedly. "That is not gonna make it better Cato! It is just going to make it worse!"

He ignores me, and grabs a plate and smashes it.

"Fuck you Hadley." Finnick says stepping into the room.

"Finnick, just go! Your not helping! I will speak to you later." I shout, suddenly the old Clove is coming back to me.

I think Finnick leaves, as I hear the door slam. "Cato calm down!"

"No! I am sick of that bastard!" He shouts. The anger rises up inside of me.

"Cato! Get it into your head! I DO NOT love Finnick! I love you! I married you didn't I, I wouldn't of if I didn't, Finnick was my big brother/Mum/Dad for all them years, we never thought a romantic thought about us! EVER!"

He walks over to me, towering above me. The intimidating look doesn't work with me, and he knows it.

"Cato, don't try the whole macho man crap, I am not scared of you! I could take you no matter what. I am a career Cato! Careers never cry!" I scream, close to tears but as I said, we never cry.

He gives me the look as to say _'Career my arse.' _I'll show him.

I grab a kitchen knife, extremely sharp, and throw. I am not one bit rusty, it just flies over his head and lands right on the portrait of President Snow.

"That's what a career can do!" I say, and turn on my heel, and slowly walk away.

* * *

I am sat in the living room on the couch, usually we end up fighting, physically. But not today, I need to get a break from it all. After saying them things about Finnick it was the last straw for me, I love him so much. I think we need a break to save our marriage. It will be the hardest thing I will ever do, I love that boy to pieces, and I just want to lie there, and kiss him. I need to get my space.

I walk into our room, and see Cato lay on the bed asleep, his face all puffy and red. He knows he went to far this time, and probably regrets it.

I grab my things, and shove them into a '_Capitol Couture' _bag, and write Cato a note.

_'Cato,  
I love you so much, you have to understand this. I think we need a break, I don't want to leave you. Believe me now, when I saw you lay down on the bed, there was nothing more than I wanted to lie there with you. I have to go, i'll be in touch soon baby.  
I love you so much, please don't hate me.  
__Mrs Clove Hadley xx' _

I leave it on the dresser, so he will see it when he wakes up, I woke over to the phone and dial a number.

_"Hey Katniss."_

_"Hi Clove! How are you and Cato" She asks me._

_"Not to well, I was wondering. Could I stay with ya for abit? Please." I ask her._

_"Sure! Me, Peeta and Rye would love that, just text me or something when your in 12.'_

_"Thankyou so much Kat!" I say and hang up._

"Goodbye Cato." I say, and close the door silently.

* * *

**A/N: I started another story, don't worry the others are my mains. I want to know what you think of this? Please review? And i'll post the next chapter! xox**


	2. Chapter 2

Clove's POV:

I step off the train into the dark, grey skies of District 12. I phone text Katniss to tell her I am here, and I start to walk to her house. I can't help but wonder about what Cato is doing, and did he read my note. I hope he isn't mad, I just think it is for the best that we do this.

I arrive at Katniss' house, and knock on. Peeta immediately answers.

"Hi Clove!" He says giving me a hug.

"Hi Peeta, how are you doing douche?" I say, I've always called him a douche. It was mine and Cato's little joke about him when we were in the tribute parade, and the arena. He seems to have got used to it though.

"Very funny, Calloway, funny. I have to say, bitchiness comes natural to you doesn't it?"

"Well, what can I say Peet? I'm a natural." I smirk, "Are you gonna let me in or what?"

He steps aside, so I walk into the hall and see Katniss cooking some sort of stew. With Rye at her feet.

"Auntie Clove!" Rye shouts and comes running, he is only 3, nearly 4. I love him so much.

"Rye! How are you little buddy! I've missed you!" I say swinging him around, and giving him a cuddle.

"I wove you auntie Clove."

"I love you too little man!"

"Hi Clove, how[s things?" Katniss asks me, stirring her stew.

"Great Katniss, what's for tea then?" I ask her.

"Lamb stew, with extra lamb." Peeta gives her a horrified look.

"Chill Peeta, its only lamb, all juicy and fresh and y-"

"Clove stop!" He says, Peeta is a vegan, which is pretty hard to say as he lives with Katniss.

"Hey Peeta, can you take Rye out to Gale's for a bit, I need to talk to Clove."

Katniss and Gale are best friends again now, and Rye adores him. Peeta and Gale still have a tiny grudge, but they speak for the sake of Katniss and Rye.

Peeta picks up Rye and leads him out of the door, Katniss sits down on the chair and gestures me to sit on the other one.

"So Clove, spill everything about Cato."

"Well, long story short. Finnick phones me, and turns up. I am so overjoyed as he is my big brother, Cato goes all crazy and accuses me of liking Finnick. I throw a knife, he punches the wall. Yeah basically what happened." I say sighing.

"Does he know you left?"

"I dunno, I phoned you when I got off the train and then snapped the sim. He might still be asleep but I left him a note. I am so confused Kat! I love Cato to death."

"Would you ever have kids with him?" She asks me.

"Yeah." I say, "But not now, I would wait until I'm at least 23, Cato is like a child, himself. I've got enough with him Kat."

"Does he know your here?"

"No clue, anyway should I go and unpack?" I ask her.

"Yeah, just go into the guest room next to ours."

I walk up the stairs thinking about my conversation with Katniss, it makes me really miss Cato. I step into the guest room and dump my bag on the bed. I lie down, and shut my eyes.

After a while a wake up to "Auntie Clove, wake up."

"Hi Rye, come here." I say as I pull him onto the bed with me.

"Auntie Clove, do I have any other auntwies and uncwuls?" His lisp is adorable, and how he can't pronounce his words, like I said. Adorable.

"You have, your auntie Prim, she's up in heaven. Uncle Finnick, Auntie Glimmer, Uncle Cato." I start.

"Caytooo?" He starts, "Cato."

"Yes, he is my husband, and your uncle."

"Do you love him Auntie Clove?"

"Yes... I do." I say, and tickle him.

* * *

"Clove!" I hear Katniss shout. "Get you arse down here now! Your umm... wanted!"

"For fucks sake." I start, I need to sleep, it is basically 12am at night here. Different districts are in a different time zone, and I feel kinda jet lagged.

"Katniss, I swear what the fuck do you wa-" I start to say, and then I see Cato stood there speaking to Peeta. Oh shit.

"Clove." He says staring at me, I've only been gone a day, not even that!

"Hi Cato." I say quickly.

"So why did you leave then?" He asks me.

"I told you in the note." I reply coldly.

I think, no not another row, then I hear "Auntie Clove, Mummy, Daddy." Rye is walking down the stairs, clutching his teddy bear.

"Hey." I say crouching down, "What are you doing awake then?"

"I heard you, you seemed upset. Would you like a cuddwle?"

"Hey Rye, have you met your Uncle Cato?"

"Hello Uncle Cato." He says to Cato.

"Hi buddy." He says and picks Rye up.

"Uncle Cato, do you love Auntie Clove very much? She said she loved you very much."

"She did?" He says to him, "Well I love her very very very much too, she is very special isn't she?"

"Yes." Rye says yawning.

"Come on Rye, up to bed. You can see Auntie Clove, and Uncle Cato tomorrow. Say night night." Peeta says, grabbing Rye.

"Night Night." He says, and falls asleep in Peeta's arms.

"Right you too, up to bed. No arguing, or killing eachother whilst im asleep! And keep the noise down if you do anything else." She smirks tiredly and makes her way up the stairs.

Me and Cato follow and lie down on the bed.

"How come you came to find me Cato?" I ask him.

"Because I love you babe, I am so sorry I was a dickhead. Am I forgiven? You don't understand, I know I went to far. I am sorry Clovely."

"I love you too, and I forgive you. Can I please sleep now! I am so tired, and don't forget I love you."

"How could I boo, I love you too."

I snuggle into his arms, and we both follow into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: They made up, aweee. Please review for the next chapter! xox**


End file.
